Today's news
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru is a succesful reporter who just lost her story to the competition. From one thing comes another and before she knows it she finds herself stuck in a web of corruption and Haruka Ten'ou, a cop who tries to put Michiru behind bars for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

I obviously started a new story. First of all because I finished 'say hello' and second because next to Bluff master (and the mysterious care, Which I've got no inspiration for at all) I've got no other HarukaMichiru stories to write. So...tadaa. This is only the prologue, the next chapter will be updates as soon as possible. Promise.

Summary : Michiru is a succesful reporter who just lost her story to the competition. From one thing comes another and before she knows it she finds herself stuck in a web of corruption and Haruka Tenoh, a cop who tries to put Michiru behind bars for a long, long time.

Pairing : HarukaMichiru

* * *

**Today's News**

_Prologue_

The office was crowded just like always. Everyone was busy with their assignments. Michiru smiled upon seeing this. To her there was nothing as important as her work, she lived for her assignments and job. After all, what could be more important?

''Michiru, you're approaching the deadline.'' A voice stated causing Michiru to look up at her co-worker Eric. He only lived in Japan for a couple of years since he moved away from America and although this was a fact he had caught up with the japanese language rather fast. Michiru's boss, Heiichi Tomiza never hired people who in his opinion weren't worthy of working for him. Eric surely must've been doing something right.''If you need any help...'' He went on.

The aqua haired girl decided to cut him off. ''I'd appreaciate that but I think I'll manage by myself. I only have to copy the written details to the computer and I am ready to go. I just hope Mr. Tomiza will like it.''

Eric smiled.''Don't worry Michiru, you're the best journalist in this whole building. I am sure he'll love your new work. What was it about again?''

''Earthquake near Mount Fuji.'' The other replied with a confident smirk on her lips.''I think if those earthquakes come any closer to the mountain itself it'll errupt. Atleast, that's my opinion on the matter. I still need Mr. Tomiza to approve of the story as headline.''

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment.''I think there's a bit of truth in your assumption. The last time the vulcano erupted was in 1708. It's only a matter of time anyway before it...''

''Kaioh, Jackson!'' A voice yelled from behind them. Both turned their heads to see who was approaching them. It was another one of their co-workers, Minako Aino. She was in charge of the rumors in the news paper. She was also the one who recently found out that one of the most populair Japanese movie stars was having an affair with the future princess of China. This rumor ofcourse caused for a lot of shake ups around the world.

''Have you heard the big news?!'' The blonde asked them in a much quieter voice than she had used before.''Mr. Tomiza is pissed off. Some journalist from the competition just came up with the biggest news ever. Even scientists are involved...''

Eric and Michiru looked at eachother, blinking a few times before turning their attention back to the blonde.''What?'' They both asked in unison.

Minako giggled.''Tokyo's Stardust, biggest newspaper next to ours... Some journalist came with the theory about Mount Fuji and the earthquakes close to the mountain. They think it's only a matter of time before the vulcano will erupt again and...''

''WHAT?!'' Michiru yelled. Everyone who had been working suddenly stopped to look at the aqua haired girl who held a shocked look on her face, a mixture between shock and anger to be precise.

''Isn't that...'' Eric paused for a few seconds before stating the obvious.''Isn't that your story as well?''

Michiru sat back on her chair, sighing.''This is impossible...I came up with that theory myself, I haven't told anyone besides Eric, a few minutes ago and...'' It suddenly struck her. _'Damn you!'_

''And whom else?'' Minako questioned the other. She didn't know exactly what was going on her but she had her assumptions on the whole matter.

''Makoto Kino. I met her at that new disco last week. Blue Lagoon's Temple, I had a few drinks and I might...no I think I blurted out a few things that should've been kept quiet. But still, I can't believe she just stole my ideas.'' Michiru could feel a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Eric gaze down at her with a confident and yet concerned look in his eyes.

''It'll be fine Michiru. You've got 24 hours to come up with a new subject and write the article...'' Again he paused. ''If you want, my offer to help you out still stands.'' Michiru smiled upon hearing this, giving him one of those greatful smiles although deep down inside she felt disappointed. She had really thought this story would be hers, her break through.

Minako who had been quiet for some time now suddenly spoke up.''You can't let Makoto get away with this. You can sue her for this!''

Michiru just shook her head.''I can't prove she stole it from me. I've only written the article down and there's no prove that I wrote it before her.'' Another pause.''But I am surely going to give her one of my speeches.''

''Slap her as well.''

''I'll kill her.'' Eric corrected Minako who had brought up the idea of slapping Makoto.

Michiru smiled.''No, I am too nice to kill her. I'll just scar her face until no one will recognize her.'' With that said she stood up from her seat again and started to walk away a few steps.''I know just where she is right now. I'll pay her a quick visit and then I'll start on my new story about 'corrupt journalists who steal other people's work'.''

''We'll cover for you when the boss decides to walk in.'' Minako said.''Good luck and remember...If you ever change your mind about Eric's plan to kill Makoto, I know an address where you can buy guns.''

''Do I even dare to ask?'' Eric wondered out loud, looking at Minako with an raised eyebrow.

''Thanks for the offer Minako but eh...I don't think I'll ever kill anyone.'' With that she walked out of the office. All eyes were still on her until she had closed the door behind her. When she was gone everyone started to stare at Minako and Eric who sweatdropped. Michiru's reactions to Minako's big news surely had drawn a lot of attention.

Michiru sighed. She still had a hard time believing that Makoto really stole her idea. She had worked so hard on it and this was how she was rewarded. Atleast Makoto owed her an apology. Impatiently she waited for the elevator but when it didn't arrive after a few more minutes of waiting she had decided to take the stairs.

It seemed like everything was going wrong today. ''Good afternoon Michi.'' Ami greeted her friend when she walked by. Michiru just shrugged in reply before walking towards the hall. Oh no, this surely wasn't a good afternoon. This was the worst afternoon ever. Now she could wave her promotion goodbye and all because of that damn thief who dared to call herself a reporter!

With an angered look on her face Michiru stormed out of the building, walking towards the building across the street. It was one of Tokyo's most famous restaurants to which Makoto loved to go when she didn't have to work. Michiru knew for a fact she would be here at this time...

Just when Michiru reached for the handle of the door she suddenly felt a strange feeling in her stomach. A few seconds later she heard an explosion behind her. Everyone on the street was screaming and yelling something about terrorist, all wondering what was going on. When the aqua haired girl turned around to see what had happened the door to the restaurant suddenly opened, knocking her out.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Let me know what you think of it so far! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Michiru is a succesful reporter who just lost her story to the competition. From one thing comes another and before she knows it she finds herself stuck in a web of corruption and Haruka Ten'ou, a cop who tries to put Michiru behind bars for a long, long time.

Pairing : HarukaMichiru

* * *

**Today's news **

**Chapter One **

_- Waking up -

* * *

_

Haruka leaned against the wall, staring at her boss with a strange expression written all over her face. ''So you're assigning me to this case?'' The green haired woman in front of her nodded. ''Why?''

''Because,'' The other started. ''You're the only one who is available right now. I'll team you up with Hino Rei. She already went to the hospital to talk to the only survivor.''

''Someone survived _that_ explosion?'' Haruka went wide eyed upon hearing this.

''Not really. She walked out of the building a few minutes before it exploded. Atleast that's what people said. She was knocked out by someone slamming the door against her head. She'll wake up soon.''

Haruka nodded. ''So she's our main suspect.'' It was more a statement than anything else. Setsuna just nodded. ''Alright then. I'll go to see her right away. Let's hope she doesn't suffer from memory loss all of a sudden. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened.'' With that said Haruka stepped away from the wall and started to walk towards the door. Before she left she gave Setsuna one last look and with that she was gone.

''Good luck Ten'ou.'' Setsuna whispered. ''You'll need it.'' Especially since Haruka hadn't even bothered to ask the suspect's name. How was she going to find her in a hospital without knowing that?

------

Slowly Michiru opened her eyes. Her vision was still a big blur but after blinking a couple of times she had fully recovered. ''Finally, you're awake.'' A voice said causing Michiru to sit up straight, looking around the room.

''Where am I?'' Was the first question she asked before she noticed a raven haired girl who was sitting in front of her on a chair.

''Hospital.'' The other replied, not bothering to get up nor to introduce herself.

Michiru nodded, trying to recall what had happened. All she remember was Minako telling her about their boss being in a bad mood, her walking out of the building to find Makoto and then she remembered everything turning black. ''What happened?'' She managed to ask.

The other took a deep breath. ''This is going to be an Amnesia case.'' She muttered before explaining to the aqua haired girl what had happened. Michiru could only listen to what the other had to say. This couldn't be true. It was impossible. Minako, Eric and the others... They still were in that building.

''Amnesia case?'' Michiru repeated when the other's words entered her mind.

''Aren't you going to claim that you don't remember anything of the accident?'' The woman asked in surprisement.

''Ofcourse not. Who are you anyway?''

''Hino Rei. I am here to investigate the explosion and our only witness.'' She wasn't planning on telling Michiru that she was their main suspect yet.

''With other words. You're from the police department.''

''FBI.'' Rei corrected the other.

Michiru was surprised by hearing this. Although she still didn't believe that the explosion had been real she knew that the FBI only got involved with special cases a normal police department couldn't handle.

''My friends,'' Michiru paused for a moment. ''Aino Minako... I mean, are there any survivors?'' This was a bad joke, a nightmare. She could wake up any moment now.

''Not that we know of.'' The other didn't bother to show any sign of compassion. Michiru opened her mouth to say something but then the door to the room opened, revealing a tall blonde woman.

Both the blonde woman as Michiru just stared at each other with a confused yet shocked expression written all over their face.

''Ten'ou Haruka...''

_Flashback _

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared down at the city beneath her. It was already getting late and still her date hadn't shown up. 'Stood up?' Haruka wondered. Somehow she didn't care much either. She wasn't even interested in that girl. Her father had just learned to accept her for who she was and already he started to set her up on dates with rich and wealthy girls.

''I am so sorry I'm late.'' A voice came from behind her. Slowly Haruka looked up at the raven haired girl. ''You're Ten'ou Haruka, right?'' She asked when she noticed the questioning look on the other's face.

Haruka shook her head. She could already tell that this girl would have nothing in common with her. She was wearing a red summer dress which matched the various jewels she was wearing. Even her earring had the same colour. Now Haruka usually liked it when people matched their clothes with other stuff but this girl was too much. Haruka could almost bet that if the raven haired girl would stand on the middle of the street all cars would stop because they confused her with a traffic light.

''Oh.'' The girl seemed disappointed. ''I guess I was too late then.'' She paused for a moment, her eyes met Haruka. ''I'm sorry if I interrupted you.''

''No problem.'' Haruka smiled a bit. She would almost feel sorry for the girl. Almost.

The girl smiled once more before turning around again. With that she started to walk away, leaving Haruka behind on her own again. Now the only thing she had to do was come up with a proper excuse to tell her father and everything was fixed again. Ofcourse, until he would find his daughter another one of those 'perfect fits'.

Slowly Haruka got up again and started to walk out of the restaurant. This had been a complete waste of time. It wasn't much of a surprise though. This was the third date which had ended like this. The only date Haruka had really liked was with a certain Minako girl. Until she turned out to be engaged. Haruka really wasn't interested in being someone's dirty little secret.

Another sigh escaped her lips when she stepped outside of the restaurant. What was she going to do now? She didn't feel like going home yet. ''Penny for your thoughts?'' Suddenly a feminine voice asked.

In surprisement Haruka turned around, looking down at an aqua haired girl. ''Too expensive.'' She replied after a couple of minutes. She recognized this girl. Kaioh Michiru, famous reporter and violinist.

''Too bad.'' Michiru replied, giggling.

''Why? You want to make your last rumour out of me?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow. She really didn't like reporters like Michiru. They would do everything just to come up with a good story.

''You might be a famous racer Ten'ou but I'm off duty right now.'' Michiru's smile faded.

''Journalists are never off duty.'' Haruka stated.

The aqua haired girl rolled her eyes. ''I've heard a lot about you Ten'ou Haruka but I have never heard a single story about this rude side of yours.''

Haruka shrugged. ''I guess I just gave you a story, didn't I?''

''You're impossible!'' Michiru shrieked in frustration. ''All I hear is _'Haruka is so charming', Haruka is such a flirt_, _Haruka is such a hot guy_, _even though Haruka's female I'd still date her... _But never, _ever_ have I heard 'Haruka is a rude imposter'!''

Haruka laughed upon hearing that last part. ''Tell the world then. Besides, you already said that. You're repeating yourself.'' And without saying anything else she started to walk away.

''Wait up!'' The other yelled after her. ''We're not done yet.''

The blonde tomboy took a deep breath. Why couldn't this girl just leave her alone? Haruka continued to walk towards her car, ignoring the girl who was following her. ''Go away.'' She finally hissed in annoyance.

''No.'' The aqua haired girl replied. ''Not until you apologize.''

''Sorry.'' Haruka hissed.

Michiru ofcourse noticed the hint of sarcasm in the other words. ''That's not good enough.'' With a amused smile on her lips she continued to follow the taller blonde. She could use this for a great story. 'The revealing truth about Ten'ou Haruka'. But after giving it a second thought she decided not to do so. She'd only be proving the blonde right with that.

Finally when Haruka had reached her car she turned around again, facing the smaller girl. ''Alright. Now you have no other choice but to fuck off. Unless you want to jump on top of my car and drive home with me like that.''

A small smile appeared on Michiru's lips causing Haruka to raise her eyebrows. She certainly didn't like the looks of it. ''Or I'll just block the way out of this alley.'' The reporter giggled, amused by the look on Haruka's face.

''I wouldn't mind running you over.'' Haruka muttered. She knew she wouldn't be able to hurt the smaller girl even if she wanted to. It'll be illegal and really not worth going to jail for.

''I bet.'' Again a giggle escaped Michiru's lips.

Haruka rolled her eyes. This girl was beyond annoying. She couldn't really be expecting an apology, could she? ''What do you want from me? Honestly.''

''A date.'' A blush appeared on the aqua haired girl's cheeks.

''W-why?'' This was the first time Michiru had heard Haruka stammer this night. She wasn't surprised though. Haruka had done nothing but insult her and pushing her away. It almost was impossible that someone would still be interested in going out. ''I bet you just want to tell your friends you went out with me, ne?''

Michiru blinked a couple of times before bursting out into fits of laughter. ''Nothing wrong with your ego, obviously.'' Then she shook her head. ''I am just interested in getting to know you. Next to this annoying person you claim to be I bet you're a very sweet and tender person.''

The blonde just stood there, dumbfounded. This girl had to be joking. ''Not interested.'' With that said Haruka started to dig in her pocket, looking for her car keys.

''Well you've got a date like almost every night.'' Michiru suddenly stated causing Haruka to look up. This couldn't be good. Not at all. If Michiru knew than probably a lot of other reporters would know as well. She would be the talk of the day. _Ten'ou Haruka, player_. She really wasn't interested in such a reputation. ''It wouldn't hurt putting me on your list...would it?''

Haruka took a deep breath. ''Listen, chick,'' Haruka paused for a moment, making sure she had Michiru's full attention. ''I only go out with those bimbo's because my father hooks me up with them. In order to do him a favour I take them out to dinner. After that I drop them off...''

''Oi, don't care,'' Michiru cut her off. ''I didn't say you were nessesarily sleeping with them. I just wanted to prove a point. Now, how about that date? Afterwards you'll never see me again.

The taller woman took another deep breath. It sounded like a real good deal but then again. Michiru was a reporter. It was her job to follow her and spred rumours. ''No thanks...'' Haruka finally said, turning around again. Slowly she opened the car door. She didn't even bother to give Michiru a second look.

''Please...'' She heard the other whisper just as she closed her car door. Haruka closed her eyes for a second. Michiru's words had sounded like a plead.

''God fucking damn...'' Haruka cursed before opening the car door again. Quickly she stepped out of her car and looked down at Michiru. Their eyes met and for a couple of seconds they just remained like that. ''One date.''

Michiru nodded happily. ''You won't regret it.''

''I already do.'' Haruka muttered, hoping Michiru hadn't heard it. Luckily for her she hadn't.

_End Flashback _

''How nice to see you again.'' Haruka stated, sweatdropping. Somehow fate always liked to mess around with her. Michiru smiled a bit, not knowing what to expect.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence Michiru noticed the badge on Haruka's belt. ''I didn't know you were a cop. I thought...you were a racer.'' She stammered. She was certain of it. Ten'ou Haruka was one of the most famous racers of this year.

''Undercover job.'' Haruka replied, not bothering to make longer sentences.

''Well, I hadn't expected to see you again.'' Michiru admitted. She was still a bit shocked over the fact that Haruka wasn't a real racer but a cop. ''Not after _that_ night.''

Rei just stood there, wondering what the hell was going on here. Most important, if Haruka and this Michiru girl knew each other, wouldn't that be able to ruin the whole investigation.

Haruka blushed. ''I had complete forgotten about that.'' She lied. After she had gone on that date with the aqua haired reporter they had ended up in the same bed. Neither of them could really remember what had happened the night before but it didn't matter then. It still doesn't matter.

''Liar.'' Michiru giggled, not knowing where this flirtagious mood had come from.

''Uhm,'' Rei faked a cough. ''Shall we get back to bussiness. Kaioh Michiru, once you're out of this hospital you'll be put under arrest.''

''For doing what, exactly?'' Michiru blinked a couple of times. Did they think she had anything to do with that explosion. ''If you think I killed...'' She paused for a moment. Finally the realization hit her. They were dead, gone. Minako, Eric...Everyone. They had died in that explosion.

''You're the only survivor.'' Rei continued. Again she didn't even bother to show the slightest sign of compassion for the now crying girl. Haruka however sat down next to Michiru, putting an arm around the smaller girl. ''You walked out of the building a few minutes before it exploded.''

''It does look suspicious.'' Haruka stated causing Michiru to look up at the blonde. ''I am certain you didn't do it. But we can't rule anything out, alright? Just stay calm and get some rest. We'll get to the bottom of this.''

Michiru nodded, wiping away her tears. ''I like this Haruka more.'' She finally admitted. She still remembered how cold Haruka had been towards her when they first met. The tomboy just smiled before getting up again.

''Get some rest.'' She repeated before walking towards the door. ''Rei, could you please come here for a few seconds. We need to talk.''

''Sure.'' The raven haired cop said. She was obviously feeling really annoyed right now. If her attitude didn't prove that then the look on her face surely did.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Sorry it took this long to update. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter so far! 


End file.
